


Fading Fast

by wirewrappedlily



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, be patient with me, firsts are my worsts, pretty much fluff-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirewrappedlily/pseuds/wirewrappedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid was curled up on his bed, long limbs piled haphazardly together and his soft hair a stain of darkness against the pillow. There wasn't a night light for him here, but he'd managed to be comfortable enough to fall asleep, the curl of a frown on his lips until the person in bed with him kissed it away. Dark hands passed through his hair, easing his head back and tilting his face up so that a smirk of a kiss could be stolen from Spencer's sleeping lips, and the young genius sighed, his tangle of limbs loosening as he slid closer to the warm body that had a magnetic pull on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Fast

Spencer Reid was curled up on his bed, long limbs piled haphazardly together and his soft hair a stain of darkness against the pillow. There wasn't a night light for him here, but he'd managed to be comfortable enough to fall asleep, the curl of a frown on his lips until the person in bed with him kissed it away. Dark hands passed through his hair, easing his head back and tilting his face up so that a smirk of a kiss could be stolen from Spencer's sleeping lips, and the young genius sighed, his tangle of limbs loosening as he slid closer to the warm body that had a magnetic pull on him. 

Derek Morgan bit back a smile, tracing his fingers over the lines of Reid's cool, smooth skin, pressing more kisses to the angles of his collarbones, the draw of his throat. Spencer moaned in his sleep, almost half-awake, but Derek's only response was to pull him out of the knot fully, laying him under the curve of Derek's body and settling against him. Spencer sighed again, nuzzling into his shoulder with a small smile, his hands running over Derek's tightly muscled arm and smoothing over the curve of his spine. 

Spencer licked his lips, and Derek kissed the side of his mouth, knowing that he'd finally gotten that beautiful brain of Spencer's to pick up, "'M cold..." 

Derek smiled into the curve of Spencer's neck, reaching down and bringing the blankets up from under Spencer's long legs, "I'm here now, baby boy." 

"Where'd you go?" 

"Just had to take care of Clooney." 

Spencer turned over, opening his eyes just enough to narrow them at him suspiciously. "You were out of bed for--" 

"I got distracted." Morgan murmured on a laugh, and Spencer looked confused for all of five seconds until wandering hands clicked the answer of what would've distracted him into place. "You're pretty when you sleep." 

Spencer shuddered at the words, sighing happily at Derek's mouth against his skin, "Is Clooney back inside?" 

"He is," Derek laughed, impressed that Spencer had progressed to being a responsible pet owner with him, "nothin' else is gonna take me from this bed for hours now, pretty boy." 

Spencer twisted to lay on his back, laid out over Derek's sheets and flawless, his eyes half-lidded as he looked up at him, but his grin was more mischief than anyone else would've pegged him for. "You promised me something on the plane..." He sighed, his legs parting and a grin playing at his features. 

"I remember." Derek replied, his voice like dark chocolate, his hand sliding up the inside of Spencer's pale thigh. "I promised to take you apart, right, pretty boy?" 

Spencer smirked, and Derek covered the pale line of his throat with his mouth, humming happily as Spencer's long, thin hand raised to the back of his neck, squeezing gently, "You promised me that you'd take me apart so slow I'd be shaking and incoherent every time you look at me." Derek laved his tongue over the sweet spot on Spencer's neck, the one that made him shake like a leaf, and pressed a fleeting kiss to his jaw, sliding down Spencer's chest, his blunt-looking hands splayed over Spencer's delicate chest, taking up as much space as he could. Spencer bit his bottom lip, his hands going to the short sleeves of the shirt Derek had thrown on to let the dog out in. With Reid laid bare over his bed, and Morgan half-clothed in a shirt and boxers, Derek knew that an insecurity he was working his ass off to chase away was rising in Reid's chest. 

"Hey...pretty boy." He murmured, watching Reid visibly try to get himself out of his head. Derek leaned back up, kissing his lips long and sweet, "You're gorgeous, you know that?" 

"No." Reid squeaked truthfully, his cheeks blooming with red, "I don't know what you see in me--" 

"I see a genius with dimples and a smile to kill. I see pretty brown eyes and a laugh that makes me proud every time I get it going. What I see in you is my gorgeous, brilliant, sexy pretty boy." 

With every word, Derek licked or kissed Reid's skin, nipping at the inside of Reid's wrist and nosing along the slope of his stomach. 

"I see one of the strongest men I know. You've been to hell and back, baby, and I love you for it." Derek's hand splayed over Reid's hip, his eyes burning into the young doctor's. 

Reid's long fingers still tightened in Derek's worn shirt, only releasing when Derek tugged them loose and kissed each fingertip. 

"Just this once...I wanna leave my clothes on for this bit. I won't if you tell me no," Derek murmured, "but this is all about you, baby boy. I'm going to take my time and take you apart, piece by piece. I want to worship every damn inch." Spencer shivered, his hands clenching in the bedspread for a minute as his pupils blew, his breathing catching. "You tell me, pretty boy: you gonna let me?" 

Reid nodded his head, swallowing, and the smile that spread over Derek's mouth had his heart racing. Derek's hands wrapped around Spencer's thighs, his thumbs brushing the soft underside of his knees as he pressed a loose kiss to the side of his knee, his fingers working at the pale knot of scar tissue where he'd been shot. Spencer groaned at that, arching on the bed like a contented cat as he let his eyes slide closed. "I love it here. I love it that you make me feel safe enough...to not be afraid of the dark." Spencer swallowed heavily, and the slow, beard-burned trail from Spencer's knee down his inner thigh paused, Derek's breath coming out in one hot gust over Spencer's bare skin, his body flinching and shuddering at the sensation. 

"Tell me what you want, baby boy. I know you already know." 

Spencer reached down for Derek, bringing him up until he could kiss him, deep and thorough as he wrapped his arms and legs around Derek's back, bringing him down against his chest. Morgan kissed him until he was breathless at the dirty slide of their tongues and the desperate cling of their lips, Spencer panting as he finally relinquished the kiss, his eyes closed. Derek ran his hands down the thighs wrapped around his waist, kissing along Spencer's cheek and jaw as he let himself just touch, cataloguing every catch of breath and shiver of muscle. Spencer's long fingers kneaded at the tension in Derek's shoulders, urging him into another kiss before Spencer had even managed to catch his breath again. Spencer kissed what he could catch, Derek's forehead, his cheek as Derek slid an arm under him and lifted, the both of them clinging to each other. Spencer closed his eyes, his face tucked into Derek's neck, their breathing slowing down and evening out until they were breathing in time, and they could imagine feeling each other's heartbeats, matched together. 

Derek knew when Spencer's pulse jumped that easing him down to meet those hazel eyes was something they both needed. "I'm okay, pretty boy." 

"Not for a lack of trying." Spencer retorted, his hand sliding over the bruise that would've been a bullet hole if Derek hadn't been wearing a vest. 

"Yeah, well, you have more bullet holes than I do." Derek murmured, voice dark. 

"I worry about you; I don't worry about me." 

Derek nuzzled his jaw, raising himself up to look down at Spencer, "You damn well should start worrying." 

Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders, bringing himself up to rest their foreheads together, "I love you, too." 

Derek smiled slowly, kissing along his throat and brushing his nose along Spencer's jaw. Derek gathered him up, wrapping them around each other, his hand warm and broad along Spencer's back, trailing down. Turning his head blindly, Spencer kissed his ear, letting Derek's hands roam over his body, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. 

Derek brought up Spencer's legs, his hands skimming over Spencer's thighs, down to the curve of his ass. Trailing his mouth down Spencer's chest, Derek bit his hipbone, laughing muffledly as Spencer let out a yell, hips bucking. Sucking a hickey into his pale skin, Derek brushed his thumb over his perineum, his smile bright even while he nibbled at Reid's skin. Reid liked it when Derek gave him love bites; though that particular part of his own sexuality seemed to confuse the young doctor. Licking down the crease where Spencer's thigh met his groin, Derek took Spencer's cock in hand, thumbing the head to smear precum down his shaft in a slow, tight pump of his fist. Spencer jolted against the bed as if he'd been electrocuted, his breathing turned ragged with pleading little sounds. 

"God, you're pretty, baby boy." Derek murmured, voice shivering across Spencer's entire being. 

"D-Derek..." Spencer moaned, "please, Derek." 

"Please what?" Derek asked teasingly, gripping around Spencer's hips and moving him down on the bed until Spencer was folded up, his knees against his chest as Derek slid a pillow under him for support, licking his lips before putting his mouth to Spencer's hole. Spencer screamed out, arms flailing across the bed, fighting for something to find purchase on. 

"Oh, god--Derek, no--fuck, I'm too close, you can't." Spencer let out in a breathless and desperate rush, writhing against the bed. "Please, I just want--oh, please, just fuck me." 

Derek chuckled, reaching one hand down from Spencer's hip until his fingers could hook around Spencer's, holding his hand as he turned Spencer inside out with his tongue. He didn't bother to stop, accepting Spencer's legs wrapped around his shoulders as the negation it was, sitting up even more and pulling Spencer with him, more than half off the bed. 

They were going to have a fight come the morning; they both knew that much. 

Spencer had been through too much and Derek had gone and gotten himself shot again: it was bound to boil over that they both needed the other to take better care of themselves. Spencer would hate the sight of the bruises on Derek's chest, and the only thing Derek had to do in response was let his eyes fall to the knot of scar tissue where Spencer had been shot in the neck. They had this argument almost regularly; to the point where Spencer could almost pin it down like clockwork, though that didn't stop either of them from having it. It annoyed Penelope to no end that they insisted on going through those rote motions, but for as much easier as sharing the job made their relationship, it came with the distress of knowing what the other went through; just what could happen if things went wrong. 

Spencer was a blathering mess before Derek pulled away, reaching for the lube in the bedside drawer. Spencer let his legs fall down, splayed open for Derek to fit, and Derek's movements slowed as he took in the sight of Doctor Spencer Reid debauched and staring up at him, eyes dark and cheeks burning as he panted, his cock dripping with precum. 

Derek only tore his eyes away as he slicked his fingers and ringed them around the wet mess of Reid's hole, dangerously close to being too eager at the sight of his dark skin against Reid's delicate pale as he stretched him open. Reid didn't help him at all, whining and begging for Derek to go faster, to just take him. Derek loved getting Reid worked up, but he loved satisfying the doctor even more; getting Reid's lithe, pale thighs flushed with his handprints and his long toes curled with the force of his orgasm. Reid moaned, pulling his arms around Derek's waist and bringing him in close enough to kiss him senseless, his fingers trailing red over Derek's lower back, gripping like he could make Derek bow to what he'd made Reid so desperately want with that pressure alone. 

Derek chuckled, the sound a low rumble that made Reid whine, and with his blunt hands, Derek began to run trails of warmth over Reid's skin, down over his legs, followed by his mouth, biting into his upper thigh and licking the marks, trailing attention over his skin until Reid's hands were shaking. His thin chest heaving, the doctor's eyes stared down his body at Morgan, trying futilely to try to wet his lips as he watched the shift of Derek's muscles under the smooth, tattooed skin of his back. 

"Talk to me, Spencer." Derek asked, trailing up a hand and sweeping his thumb over Spencer's swollen lower lip, letting out a harsh breath as Spencer sucked the digit into his mouth, sucking his cheeks hollow and laving his tongue over the pad just to make him groan. "Cheatin's not going to do you any good, pretty boy." 

"Please, Morgan." 

Derek smiled, kneading at his side as he leaned up and kissed him again, "You sure you're ready?" 

"Derek--" 

He laughed at the threat in Reid's wrecked voice, slicking himself in short, efficient strokes. Spencer pulled him in for another kiss, biting down on Derek's lip and keeping him there, sharing air and panting breaths as Derek eased himself in, his hand spread over Reid's lower back, half-lifting him against his chest as he did. Spencer clung, moaning as he let himself relax into Derek, pulling him in and soaking up the warmth and touch of him in every way he could. 

Spencer swallowed, Derek's mouth covering his Adam's apple as it moved, trying to pick out the beat of Spencer's heart from his own. 

"Love you, pretty boy." 

"I love you, too." 

Derek pressed a kiss to the base of his throat, wrapping one of his long legs around Derek's waist and adjusting slightly, dragging his cock over the perfect bundle of nerves that made Spencer cry out. Derek pressed his face into Spencer's creamy skin, picking up a hard rhythm and letting himself go as he thrust into the tight heat of Spencer's clutching body, kissing his cheeks and nose and lips with a tenderness that had Reid shaking beneath him. Reid bit his lips, choking to keep back his sounds as he pushed into Derek's thrusts, losing himself. 

Derek kept moving after they'd both come, sending jolts through Reid until he was quivering like a live wire. Derek pulled himself free slowly, Reid hissing and tensing at the slow burn and the aching emptiness, pulling Derek back down to kiss him again. Derek slid over, laying against Spencer's side, wrapped around him. He rested his forehead against Spencer's jaw, tracing his hand over the sweat-slick skin of Spencer's chest, humming happily as he pressed his palm against his thin chest. He reached up to toy with Spencer's hair, pulling his lips down. Spencer continued to shake slightly, his eyelashes fluttering as Derek's hands smoothed over his body. 

Spencer kissed Derek's forehead, managing to make himself move with a small groan as he rolled to wrap Derek up, too. 

"Don't leave again." 

"I won't, pretty boy." Derek replied, "Clooney's on his bed, I'm stayin' in your arms 'til I absolutely have to go."


End file.
